Show a Little Gratitude
by whattup'penguin
Summary: ZoNa! Zoro's tired of not getting any gratefulness from Nami after saving her more times than he can count! You would think that saving someone's life was worth some gratitude right? But, apparently, not with the navigator.


This is my first fanfic! Please R&R(:

And I don't own One Piece or it's characters!

Show a Little Gratitude

"ZORO!" Nami yelled in frustration when she spotted the moss headed swordsman lying down on the floor. It was almost noon and the man still hadn't woken up yet this morning. He paid her no attention and continued to snooze on. She took a couple of steps closer to him, enough to block the overwhelming sun from his path.

"What do ya want, witch? You're blocking my sun!" He said casually, but still irritated. He had been on watch the previous night. He could do some good to take a nap as long as he wanted- he deserved it! 'I'd like to see her staying up until the crack of dawn..' he thought. There was also that, and that he was training for most of his watch. They weren't the only ones on the deck at this time. Robin was reading her book on a lawn chair, casually flipping through the pages, Luffy was chasing Usopp around because of a "magic trick" he had performed that included Luffy's piece of meat suddenly disappearing, and Chopper was currently walking to the kitchen for something to drink in the heat. None of them paid any attention to the swordsman, but why the navigator?

You could say she had some sort of feeling for the so-called lazy bum. She had feelings for all of her nakama. But, somewhere deep in side her, she felt some kind of connection with Zoro she didn't have with anyone else on the ship. They had been through the same thing: the death of someone close to them. She pushed those thoughts away and now focused on the disrespect she had just received from Marimo head.

"What do I want? What do I want?" Her fuse was about to blow. "I want you to get off your lazy butt for once in your life and actually _do_ something instead of lying around!" This bugged Zoro. He was _far _from _lazy._ He stood up and stared striaght into her eyes with his topaz ones. Most people would have cowered away and cried in a corner from the look he gave her, but not this spunky red head. She stood her ground and glared, equally as demeaning as his.

"You're calling _me_ lazy?" He asked in bewilderment. "Who's the one who's always training their guts out and having to save a certain navigator all the time?" He flung his arms out in exasperation. Nami dropped her glare, surprised at what he said was true. All of a sudden she felt a sudden pang of guilt run through her chest, but suddenly let the feeling go because a come-back had just popped into her head.

"Well, why can't you use the same effort you use to train, and help out with the ship once in a while?" Her voice dripped with annoyance now, forgetting all about the guilt. Until...

"And you don't even seem to be grateful!" Zoro had ignored her comment and continued to rant on. "I mean, really! You think saving someones life deserves some gratitude, but apparently, not with you!" Nami was taken aback. She hadn't expected Zoro to complain about something like this. Now she was embarrassed about calling him a lazy bum. Sudden images started flitting through her mind of all the times he had rescued her, from the major things like sudden death to the small trivial things. She frowned. This man in front of her _deserved_ to be thanked. The guilt was now steadily easing into her once again. Surely she could at least lose this battle of pride. She had made up her mind to apologize.

"I'm sorry-" Nami started, but was cut off.

"And you say thank you to _every_ little thing that perverted cook does for you!" His face was crinkled into a grimace as he stared upwards at the cloudless sky.

This also caught Nami's attention. Zoro was comparing the attention she gives to him and the attention she gives to Sanji? She smirked, now knowing how to turn the conversation to her lead. She could apologize and say thanks later.

"I'm sorry, Zoro..." She started. Zoro unattached himself from his thoughts and now looked down at her, curiosity in his eyes at what she had to say. "I didn't know... you were _jealous..._" The thief said with as much innocence as she could muster up in those big brown eyes she looked up at him with.

"Of course I'm-... wait... what?" He shouted, panic on his face. He had let his emotions do the talking for him. 'How did I let that slip out of my mouth?' He was now turning a light shade of red that only Nami could see from this close. Robin had turned her head towards them, wondering what all the commotion was about, but noticed it was just another one of their daily arguments. She stared back down at the book, but kept a small smile on her face. "I'm not jealous, witch!" He hissed at her in a low voice, moving in closer to her face so she could here him.

"Sure you're not Zoro!" She said in a cheery voice. She was feeling much more better, now that the guilt was gone. But Zoro's statement still lingered in her mind. "And be happy I'm not going to fine you for wasting my time over this trivial matter!"

"WHAT? You came to me!" He yelled with his arms outstretched once again. Anger and exasperation were still written all over his face.

"Yes, but we wouldn't have had to have this argument if you had just went ahead and did some chores or something!" She said, turning on the heel of her foot towards the kitchen to get some lunch.

She continued to walk when she heard Zoro mumble. "Not one thanks, huh?" It was mostly to himself and didn't expect the navigator to hear him, but she did. The guilt had once again returned. 'How many times must this guy make me feel this guilt?' She thought irritably. She stopped in her tracks and pondered, reminiscing all the times he had saved her and the latter moment while biting her lower lip. Never, or what she could remember, had she ever showed any gratitude to the swordsman. Maybe once or twice, but it was a halfhearted thanks. No meaning to it. 'I guess I just sort of _expected_ him to come to my rescue...' Zoro watched her as she turned around back to facing him. He was confused but cautious as to what to say next.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice, but only a little.

"Yes... there is." She said calmly before walking back to him. Zoro was confused, but kept his guard up. "Zoro..." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Umm... yea?" This was starting to unsettle him and it was showing. He tried to look anywhere else, just not her eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled. Zoro had a confused look on his face before she took both of her arms and wrapped them around the man's neck and pecked his lips. Instantly, she withdrew them before anyone could see the little scene she had just made. Her face was turning a deep shade of red, but Zoro didn't see the spreading blush on her face because she was looking downwards to the floor. She heard him clear his throat with a small cough. They didn't notice the small giggle that protruded from Robin's mouth from afar.

"Ahem... u-um... no problem..." He looked towards the ocean, one arm behind his head, the other hanging loosely by his side. His face looked like someone had spilled red paint on it. She grinned ear to ear. The guilty feeling now gone for good as she bounded to the kitchen. 'Man, that woman sure knows how to say thanks.'

"Oh, and Zoro!" She called over to him from the door leading to the dining room. "I've decided to charge you 3,000 berri!" He mumbled something about a money wrenching witch to himself. "Plus interest of course!" He cursed her under his breath as he looked toward her. She gave him a small wink and disappeared through the door.

'This is how she thanks me, huh? Kisses me... then charges me...' He let out a sigh. 'Hmm... I guess it's worth it.' He thought, a smirk playing on his lips.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!(:

OR IT'S CHARACTERS!(:

So… What'd you guys think?;O


End file.
